


Дети Пограничной зоны

by natoth



Series: Первая Оккупация (First Occupation) [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drama, First Centauri Occupation, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Юный Г'Кар, отомстив за смерть своего отца, сбежал в Пограничную Зону, в надежде присоединиться к воинам Сопротивления. Но не все мечты скоро исполняются...





	1. Пограничная зона

**Author's Note:**

> Это непосредственное продолжение фанфика "Недетские игры".  
> Действие разворачивается спустя полтора-два года после событий, описанных в той истории.  
> Персонажи: Г'Кар, Г'Са'Лид, Ло'Ко и мн. др.  
> Нарнское предвзятое отношение к творящимся событиям. Детский максимализм и дурость в наличии.  
> Текст может подвергаться правкам и изменениям.

_"Из врагов наших часто надо бояться самых малых"_

_(Лафонтен_ _)_

 

_~ 2219  год  по земному стандартному времени_

_Планета Нарн, г. Г'Камазад , Пограничная зона_

 

На  окраине Г'Камазада находилась  Пограничная зона. Этот район города наиболее пострадал во время последних центаврианских  бомбардировок. Раньше тут  стояли  покосившиеся глинобитные лачуги, в которых жили самые нищие горожане и изгои общества, которых называли Потерянными.  Теперь же большая часть улиц представляла  собой  безжизненные развалины.  В обрушенных стенах домов зияли черные дыры окон. Ветер гонял по пустым улицам песчаные  смерчи и различный мусор. Пограничная зона казалась вымершей. Но это было обманчивое впечатление.  

Когда безжалостное солнце скрывалось за горами,  окружавшими город,  руины постепенно оживали. По улицам ходили местные жители, воровато озираясь по сторонам, похожие на неясные тени. Кое-где загорались огоньки света. Порой здесь даже играла музыка, и кто-то пел песни.  Жители этого района были отвержены всеми.  Они не подчинялись ничьим законам: ни нарнским, ни центаврианским. Конечно же, это весьма раздражало захватчиков. 

Центавриане регулярно  проводили так называемую «зачистку» Пограничной зоны. Но, несмотря на все принятые меры,  эти кварталы по-прежнему кишели разным  сбродом. Воины Сопротивления тоже любили скрываться здесь, поскольку очень многие катакомбы выходили тут на поверхность.   

Те улицы, которые находились во внешних кварталах,  настолько пострадали от бомбардировок, что от домов, которые там стояли,  остались лишь глубокие воронки.  

 

***    

Утром,  до того, как жаркое летнее солнце зависло в зените, в одной из таких воронок увлеченно разговаривали  между собой несколько детей, облаченных в рваные лохмотья. Казалось, что они затевают какую-то игру. Но, если прислушаться к их словам,  впечатление менялось…   

 

— Ты обещала показать мне  свои хитрые приемы,  так  не тяни время! Я жду! — сказал один из детей, мальчик лет двенадцати.  Одежда явно была ему мала. Он хмуро смотрел на худенькую девочку. Она была старше его года на два, но  из-за  худобы выглядела ровесницей.

— Хорошо, я выполню свое обещание, — ответила она,  склонив голову. — Но и ты сдержишь свое слово!       

— Какое еще слово? — недовольно переспросил  мальчишка.    

— Ты должен беспрекословно повиноваться мне во время обучения, независимо от того, что я буду требовать от тебя, — сказала она.       

— Ладно, — нехотя ответил мальчик. Потом он повернулся к остальным детям, которые следили за их разговором.        

— Ло'Ко,  ты будешь наблюдать за местностью. А вы двое будете ему помогать. Мне не хочется, чтобы повторилась  позавчерашняя история…         

Дети быстро разбежались по своим местам. Больше всего повезло Ло'Ко:  он занял каменный уступ на краю воронки и мог  наблюдать за процессом обучения.     

— Ты готов, Г'Кар? — спросила девочка.  

— Я весь внимание!   

— Тогда начнем. Для начала будем отрабатывать оборону. Посмотри, как ты стоишь! Если я сейчас нанесу удар,  то сразу свалю тебя с ног. Живот открыт… Г'Кар, соберись! Пригнись, одну ногу — чуть назад… Вот так уже лучше… Руки перед собой… Ты должен быть готов отразить удар…    

— Удар я как-нибудь отобью, — нетерпеливо воскликнул Г'Кар. —  Давай ближе к делу!    

— Хорошо! — спокойно  ответила девочка,  а потом внезапно нанесла ему  мощный удар  ногой прямо в грудь.     

Г'Кар, закашлявшись,  упал на спину.  

— Я согласилась учить тебя, так уж, пожалуйста,  не перебивай меня и не торопи события! — сказала она, помогая ему подняться на ноги. — Итак, мы начнем с отработки исходной стойки…    

Г'Кар отряхнул песок,  попавший ему под одежду, а потом мрачно посмотрел на девочку. 

— Научи меня этому приему! — хрипло сказал он. — Я уже понял, как надо стоять. По-моему, достаточно повторений…     

Глаза девочки  гневно сверкнули.

— Ты ужасно торопливый. Если ты не наберешься терпения, то ничему не научишься.     

— Это не должно тебя волновать Г'Са'Лид! — отрезал  Г'Кар.  — Терпения у меня хватает... Покажи-ка тот удар!        

Г'Са'Лид тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно. С тобой бесполезно спорить. Смотри!     

Она взмахнула ногой, ударив воздух. 

— Вот так. Надо бить сильно.  Если ты хочешь  поразить центаврианина, удар должен быть направлен в область груди.  Если же дерешься с нарном — бей в живот. Вот сюда! — она показала нужную точку на его теле. — Действует  безотказно!                

Г'Кар засмеялся, а потом неуклюже повторил ее движение.   

— Нет, не так, — покачала головой девочка. — Смотри внимательнее!    

 Г'Кар и Г'Са'Лид  несколько раз повторили упражнения. Мальчишка все время горячился и терял  самоконтроль. Из-за  этого  Г'Са'Лид  то и дело опрокидывала его в песок.  Наконец, он окончательно  рассвирепел.

— Пусть мне  не даются  твои дурацкие приемчики,  но я все равно сильнее тебя! – обиженно воскликнул он, сплевывая песок, попавший в рот после очередного кувырка.              

Она невозмутимо пожала  плечами.

— Возможно, ты прав.  Но  дело не в силе, а в смекалке!                

— На что это ты намекаешь, Г'Са'Лид? —  насупился Г'Кар.  — Ты что, считаешь меня  дураком?!            

Г'Са'Лид  тяжело вздохнула.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, Г'Кар.  Я хотела сказать, что ты  слишком… открыт… Тебе не хватает гибкости… гибкости мышления. И ты все принимаешь  слишком серьезно…              

Ло'Ко,  наблюдавший за их  тренировкой, прыснул  в кулак.

— Ха! Г'Са'Лид,  может, тебе  лучше поучить этим приемам меня? Я и соображаю быстрее,  и с чувством юмора у меня все в порядке!.. 

Г'Кар  мгновенно повернулся  в его сторону, нахмурившись.

— Уж ты бы помолчал, придурок! Всем известно,  что  в твоей башке мозгов не больше, чем  у  самого тупого дакка[1]!                 

Г'Са'Лид  положила ему руку на плечо.

— Вместо того чтобы злиться из-за пустяков,  ты бы лучше прислушался к моим словам. Если  ты действительно хочешь чему-либо научиться, надо набраться терпения!                

— Ладно, — буркнул Г'Кар, снова занимая исходную стойку. — Я буду стараться. Но мне вот что интересно, Г'Са'Лид… Ты-то откуда все это знаешь?               

Г'Са'Лид  загадочно улыбнулась.

— Жизнь  всему научит, Г'Кар.  А мне на своем веку пришлось многое повидать…       

Г'Кар  фыркнул.

— Ты говоришь так, будто тебе уже сто лет, — заметил он насмешливо.       

Ло'Ко громко заржал.  Он вообще постоянно улыбался и был готов засмеяться по любому поводу. Именно  поэтому  его и прозвали «Ло'Ко», что в переводе означало «дурачок».

 Но Г'Са'Лид  даже не улыбнулась.      

 — Знаешь, Г'Кар, — серьезно ответила она,  — иногда я на самом деле  ощущаю себя глубокой старухой.           

Ло'Ко  все еще хихикал, но Г'Кар почувствовал, что  его слова  задели ее за живое.   

Тут  со стороны полуразрушенного дома раздался  тихий свист. Близнецы, сидевшие на страже, подавали условный сигнал.

— Патруль! — вскрикнул Ло'Ко и опрометью метнулся к  лазу в камнях.         

Г'Са'Лид  и Г'Кар  тоже  поспешили за ним.

Г'Кар  задержался около  узкого прохода, дожидаясь близнецов.  Мальчишки  кубарем скатились в воронку,  размахивая руками. На самом деле они не были  близнецами в прямом смысле этого слова. Просто  эти два брата были настолько похожи и неразлучны,  что их так и прозвали. Наверное, у них были собственные имена, но никто и никогда не обращался к ним по отдельности. Близнецы представляли собой единый слаженный организм. В их  группе они были самыми младшими, и Г'Кар  бессознательно  пытался их опекать.  Вряд ли они нуждались в этом: парочка отлично могла постоять за себя.

— Быстрее! – крикнул  Г'Кар,  поторапливая  близнецов.  — Что вы там мешкаете?        

Подтолкнув их в лаз, он  последним  вошел внутрь,  прикрыв вход большим камнем.          

Как только  дети укрылись в убежище, в небе над  воронкой появился  центаврианский патрульный флаер.  Алое  утреннее солнце  блеснуло на его серебристо-сером корпусе.  Сделав  пару кругов, флаер полетел дальше.

Г'Кар  подождал еще немного,  а потом осторожно выглянул  из укрытия.      

— Третий раз  за два дня, — сказал он,  качая головой, — не нравится мне это.             

— И мне,  — повторил Ло'Ко, а потом снова глупо улыбнулся. — Я слышал, что воины Сопротивления   недавно  взорвали их очередной завод. Вот они и злятся. Чует мое сердце, скоро начнется очередная зачистка…           

— Пожалуй,  надо будет присмотреть  какое-нибудь запасное  укрытие на случай,  если  здесь  будет опасно оставаться, —  сказал Г'Кар,  повернувшись к Г'Са'Лид.  Она всегда была его советчиком в трудных ситуациях. По сути,  они являлись  лидерами этой  маленькой команды. Близнецы были слишком маленькими, чтобы  брать на себя столь ответственное бремя, к тому же они мало интересовались делами других членов группы. Их вполне  устраивало собственное общество. А от Ло'Ко в плане  лидерства было мало толку. Иногда Г'Кару очень хотелось его  прибить. Но  этот  легкомысленный парнишка  обладал одним несомненно ценным качеством:  у него  были удивительно  ловкие руки.  Ло'Ко мог украсть что угодно, когда угодно и у кого угодно так, что пропажи и не замечали.            

— Да,  спокойное местечко никогда не помешает, — кивнула Г'Са'Лид, но потом тяжело вздохнула. — Вот только  где оно, это спокойное место? Все более-менее приличные  убежища уже заняты. Вряд ли там будут рады лишним нахлебникам.            

Г'Кар  стиснул зубы.

— Эх,  если бы  у нас было побольше сильных парней в команде! – сказал он с тоской.  — Не таких убогих придурков, как Ло'Ко,  а нормальных ребят,  умеющих  драться. Мы бы могли отвоевать себе более безопасное место…        

Ло'Ко  скривил большой щербатый рот.

— Я драться не могу,  мне руки надо беречь! – ответил он  возмущенно. — И вообще,  чего  это ты сегодня на меня рычишь? Да где бы вы все были, если бы не я? Да вы бы все с голоду подохли! Я вас кормлю,  рискую жизнью, можно сказать,  и что слышу в ответ? «Придурок, придурок»!   Я вас никогда не подводил, в отличие от некоторых! Я свои обязанности хорошо выполняю. А вот о тебе, Г'Кар, этого не скажешь! Ведь  на днях  ребята с Внешнего квартала побили тебя, так? Просто в пыли вываляли,  всем на смех!          

— Слушай, заткнись, а? – заворчал Г'Кар, начиная  заводиться. —  Их было  гораздо больше. Когда на тебя  со всех сторон прут здоровенные парни,  трудно  устоять… А ты, трус несчастный,  прятался  за углом,  боялся вмешаться! Руки, понимаешь, ему надо беречь! Да я сейчас сам тебе их переломаю!..         

Но   Г'Са'Лид  тут же  встала между ними.

— Ну-ка, тихо! Совсем с ума сошли! Нам надо  думать, как эту банду одолеть, а вы между собой грызетесь! А все твой склочный нрав, Г'Кар! Я же говорила тебе, что не стоит  их задирать. Учти на будущее: больше я тебе вывихи вправлять не буду!        

— Ничего,  вот научусь твоим хитрым приемам, и покажу им! – прошипел Г'Кар,  сжав кулаки.               

— Их слишком много, Г'Кар, —  тихо ответила Г'Са'Лид.  — Тут  сила не поможет. Тут надо    смекалкой…

— И что же ты предлагаешь? – иронически спросил Г'Кар,  упершись руками в бока. — Может,  ты  хочешь предложить нам пойти к ним на поклон? Быть у  них на побегушках? Стать их рабами и питаться их объедками?           

— Я ничего не предлагаю,  — холодно ответила Г'Са'Лид.  – Просто   указываю на наше серьезное  положение.  Рано или поздно  они  попытаются выгнать нас отсюда.  Учитывая обстоятельства,  это  скорее случится рано, нежели поздно… — она пожала плечами, а потом, прищурившись, посмотрела на небо. — Нам пора выходить, Г'Кар.  Солнце уже  высоко.              

 

 

* * *                     

Их целью был ближайший рынок, до которого, как обычно, они добирались порознь.  Сценарий действий уже  был отрепетирован до  мелочей. Все знали свои роли.

Это место было  для их маленькой команды основным источником пропитания.  Торговцы, наученные горьким опытом,  бдительно следили за каждым подозрительным бродячим мальчишкой.  Но группа Г'Кара часто  пускалась в рискованные импровизации. Предсказать их действия было крайне сложно.

Г'Са'Лид  в этот раз была зачинщицей.  Несмотря на худобу, она обладала очень  приятной внешностью, к тому же умела, если было необходимо,  вести себя очень вежливо и обходительно. Г'Кар  всегда удивлялся, как ей удается  выглядеть  так опрятно,  учитывая,  что им все время приходилось  лазить по грязным и пыльным подземным ходам.  Конечно,  одежда  на ней не отличалась  новизной,  при ближайшем рассмотрении эти тряпки годились только для мытья полов,  но Г'Са'Лид  тщательно следила за ее чистотой и все время штопала многочисленные дырки.

Она  умела напустить на себя весьма несчастный вид.  Но самым ее коронным номером  был  громкий плач в три ручья.  Она  рыдала так трогательно, что  очень немногие прохожие оставались равнодушными.  Г'Кар не знал, как ей это удается.       

Г'Са'Лид  сделала чуть  заметный жест, показывая, что  нашла подходящую цель.  Г'Кар  повернул голову в ту сторону.  Дородная  женщина с огромной корзиной  подмышкой медленно  брела через рыночную толчею, переваливаясь с боку на бок. Судя по ее нарядной и яркой одежде, она прислуживала в доме богатых центавриан. Наверняка и продукты предназначались для господского стола.  Г'Кар  кивнул, одобряя цель, и комедия началась.

Г'Са'Лид,  всхлипывая, рухнула в ноги тетке,  громко  жалуясь на свою несчастную и голодную жизнь. Иногда этого  бывало достаточно,  но в данном случае ее действия не произвели  должного  эффекта.  Наверное, у многих нарнов в городе сейчас была несчастная и голодная жизнь. Тетка  с ворчанием  оттолкнула Г'Са'Лид  в сторону,  на всякий случай крепко вцепившись в корзину.

Г'Кар  нахмурился, а потом привел в действие дополнительный план. Он  повернулся к неожиданно вынырнувшему откуда-то Ло'Ко и  дал ему кулаком по шее. Ло'Ко оказался настолько неловким, что отлетел прямо на тетку с корзиной.  Та  заворчала,  ругая проклятых бродяжек.  Ло'Ко  неуклюже поднялся и случайно  задел корзину, почти выбив ее из рук женщины. Содержимое рассыпалось по земле.  Тетка заорала, как сирена сигнализации.  Но тут из толпы вынырнули близнецы и принялись  засовывать за пазуху продукты, выпавшие из корзины. 

— Грабят! – заорала женщина и бросилась  отнимать  еду у близнецов. Но   споткнулась о плачущую Г'Са'Лид, которая  вдруг оказалась у нее в ногах.               

— Воры! – взвизгнула тетка,  рухнув наземь.              

— Где? Кто? – встрепенулся услужливый Г'Кар.  И бросился  за близнецами.

Г'Са'Лид  крепко вцепилась в ноги тетки, мешая ей встать.

— Ох, я такой неловкий,  — ответил Ло'Ко, протянув женщине корзину. Пустую.            

Тетка  истошно  заорала, призывая на их головы все проклятия,  а Ло'Ко с громким смехом  исчез в толпе. Г'Са'Лид  незаметно растворилась среди  рыночной  толчеи.            

 

* * *              

— Сегодня удачный день! —  смеялись дети,  усевшись в круг посреди развалин.  – Столько еды удалось стянуть! Наконец-то досыта поедим!          

Ло'Ко, хихикая, достал из-за пазухи горсть монет.

— Ух, ты! Настоящие центаврианские дукаты! – поразился Г'Кар.  — Неужели у этой тетки было столько денег? Эх, знать бы заранее,  мы бы ее потрясли  более тщательно…            

Г'Са'Лид  забрала у Ло'Ко монеты и  крепко стиснула в худеньком кулачке.

— Надо отложить их на черный день, — серьезно сказала она.       

— Нет, лучше купим на них  хорошее оружие,  — начал  размышлять Г'Кар.  — Я знаю, где можно приобрести неплохой пистолет…            

— Зачем нам оружие? – вдруг спросил  Ло'Ко,  а близнецы согласно кивнули.        

— Бороться против центавриан,  естественно! – ответил Г'Кар. — Если у нас будет  пистолет, представляешь, Г'Са'Лид,  какие вещи мы сможем творить!  Да и парни с Внешнего квартала будут вести себя повежливее, если мы возьмем их разок на прицел…      

— Ну, уж нет! – неожиданно  воспротивился Ло'Ко, выхватив монеты у  Г'Са'Лид. — Лучше сапоги  купить! Мне надоело  ходить босиком!             

— Даже не думай! —  отрезал Г'Кар, пытаясь  отнять у него деньги. — Пистолет гораздо важнее!        

— Замолчите вы оба! – рассердилась Г'Са'Лид, растащив их в разные углы. — Иначе на ваши вопли сбегутся все центаврианские патрули города! Деньги будут храниться у меня.  В отличие от вас, я не склонна к дурацким поступкам!             

 С этими словами она забрала у Ло'Ко  монеты и  спрятала у себя на поясе.  Г'Кар  мрачно засопел, но не стал возражать. Так уж стихийно сложилось в их компании, что последнее слово всегда оставалось за Г'Са'Лид.

Покончив с дележкой  денег, они принялись  за еду.

Дожевав удивительно вкусный кусок вялёного мяса, Г'Кар  многозначительно посмотрел на Г'Са'Лид.

— Мы идем сегодня вечером?.. – спросил он, подмигнув.          

Она  кивнула, сжав его руку.

Ло'Ко, перехватив  их взгляды, кисло поморщился.

— Опять  идете пакостить центаврианам? – спросил он недовольно.  – Смотрите, доиграетесь!              

— Не  твоего ума дело! – огрызнулся Г'Кар. — Ты лучше последи за близнецами, чтобы они вечером особенно не шастали.  А то банда из Внешнего квартала давно точит на них зубы. Не ровен час,  украдут ребят… Мы вернемся поздно…

            

 

* * *                 

«Пакостями» с легкой руки Ло'Ко назывались  ночные вылазки в центаврианские  кварталы Г'Камазада, которые Г'Кар с Г'Са'Лид  устраивали довольно часто.

Г'Кар всей душой ненавидел захватчиков,  которые  вели себя в городе, как полноправные хозяева. И у него  были на то веские причины. Именно  центавриане лишили его семьи.  Г'Кар ни на минуту не забывал своей клятвы, данной умирающему отцу. Хотя со дня его смерти прошло почти два года,  те события стояли перед его  глазами так ясно, как будто это  было вчера. Центавриане не только  уничтожили его семью.  Они лишили его  детства. Г'Кар  чувствовал, что  никогда не сможет стать  прежним  беспечным  ребенком после того, как  собственными руками застрелил центаврианина,  убившего его  родных.   Какая-то часть его души навсегда умерла вместе с ним.  Но то место отнюдь не пустовало.  Там поселились  лютая ненависть и  жажда мести.

Г'Кар долго не мог говорить об этом. Ни с кем. Первый год  бродяжничества был самым тяжелым. Он  метался по  Пограничной зоне, как безумный, не зная, что делать дальше, избегая  любого общества,  погруженный в свое горе. К тому же центавриане искали его.  Но  найти  мальчишку в таком  гиблом месте, как Пограничная зона, было  практически невозможно. Слившись с тысячами таких же обездоленных бродяг, как и он, Г'Кар  мог чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Он  мечтал  присоединиться к воинам Сопротивления.  Среди них  воевал его дядя Г’Стен,  единственный уцелевший родственник.  Но найти их оказалось не так уж просто.  Г'Кар  обнаружил, что никто не бежит к нему навстречу с восторженными воплями, никто не рвется провести его к убежищу повстанцев.  Времена стояли сложные: центавриане  стремились  уничтожить  любого, кого подозревали в связи с Сопротивлением. Повстанцы  скрывались  где-то в катакомбах Г'Камазада или в горах вокруг города, и об их местонахождении мало кому было известно.

Г'Кар понял, что  его  мечта была очень наивной. У ребенка его возраста не было иного способа выжить, кроме как пойти на воровство или просить милостыню. Он  был слишком горд, чтобы стать уличным попрошайкой.  Поэтому выбрал первый способ выживания. 

Обитатели Пограничной зоны  делились на  охотников и их жертв. Сбежав  из центаврианского  рабства, Г'Кар  поклялся именем отца,  что больше не будет ничьим рабом.  Именно поэтому он  не прижился ни в одной из многочисленных банд,  живущих на территории Пограничной зоны.  Новичку там отводилось очень  унизительное место «раба». Г'Кара тошнило при одной мысли об этом.

В одиночку тоже жить несладко,  так что со временем Г'Кар  объединился с такими же, как он, отщепенцами.

Г'Са'Лид была первой.  Сперва Г'Кар  поглядывал на нее недоверчиво, но потом понял, что без ее удивительно мудрых советов он бы не выжил в этом  жестоком мире.

Эта девочка  оказалась еще более замкнутой, чем он. Они бродяжничали вместе больше года, но он до сих пор почти ничего не знал о ее прошлом. Но  одно Г'Кар  знал точно: она люто ненавидела центавриан. И в этом вопросе он нашел  себе верного союзника.

Г'Са'Лид  великолепно знала катакомбы  этого района Г'Камазада, и это часто выручало  их компанию. И она здорово дралась.  Г'Кар  отчаянно завидовал ей из-за этого. Он  поражался тому, как такая заморенная девчонка умудряется раскидывать в разные стороны парней раза в два ее выше.  Но такое случалось неоднократно, как,  например, несколько дней назад, когда Г'Кар так неудачно подрался с бандой из Внешнего квартала.  Если бы не вмешательство Г'Са'Лид,  он бы получил более серьезные ранения…               

 — Как это тебе удается? – то и дело допытывался он.  — Ведь  они же сильнее тебя!              

Г'Са'Лид только улыбалась в ответ. 

Г'Кар  однажды  спросил у нее, почему она  связалась именно с его компанией.

— Та  банда из Внешнего квартала  занимает более удобные убежища,  чем мы,  — сказал он. — Там бы ты была сыта, тебя бы на руках носили.  Учитывая  твои таланты…           

Г'Са'Лид  криво улыбнулась в ответ, а потом покачала головой.

— Эх,  Г'Кар, какой же ты еще несмышленыш! Увы, цена за вступление и жизнь в этой банде слишком велика для меня.   

Г'Кар  вопросительно посмотрел на нее, чувствуя себя дураком.

–  Какая цена? –  спросил он  удивленно.

Но Г'Са'Лид уклонилась от ответа, пробормотав, что он еще слишком мал, чтобы понять все правильно.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю независимость, а если бы мне пришлось связаться с этими парнями, то о свободе можно забыть. Нет, такая жизнь не по мне!

    

 Позднее  к ним присоединились Ло'Ко и близнецы. Ло'Ко, несмотря на свои  идиотские выходки, оказался настоящей находкой. Хоть Г'Кар и считал его  пустоголовым  дуралеем,  у этого  паренька  были своеобразные принципы.  Он, как и Г'Са'Лид  ненавидел любое ограничение своей свободы. Именно поэтому  Ло'Ко избегал всех банд. В компании Г'Кара царило относительное  равноправие. Правда, в последнее время он стал все сильнее закручивать гайки. И Ло'Ко сразу же начал огрызаться. Возможно,  он  бы уже давно ушел, если бы не Г'Са'Лид. Но  она была прирожденным дипломатом и  всегда выступала в роли посредника,  мирила враждующие стороны,  находила компромиссы.

Г'Кар же особенно ценил ее за то, что она всегда поддерживала его  многочисленные «пакости». Более того, принимала в них активное участие.

Они «пакостили» по вечерам, под покровом темноты.  Конечно, это  были чисто  детские выходки:  они швыряли камни в окна центаврианских домов,  рисовали на стенах разнообразные призывы к борьбе против Центавра,  ломали их технику и флаеры, оставленные без присмотра…

Занимаясь  подобными  вещами, Г'Кар  воображал себя  участником Сопротивления. Он  все не терял надежды на то, что однажды ему посчастливится  наткнуться на них.

Г'Са'Лид  была настроена более скептически.

— Г'Кар,  подумай сам,  разве Сопротивлению нужны такие малыши, как мы? Они там занимаются серьезными вещами,  а мы что можем  сделать? Ну,  побьем стекла в окнах,  ну, флаер вымажем краской… Статую очередного их бога изуродуем… Сам видишь, что все это несерьезно…                

Но Г'Кар  упрямо отказывался признать очевидное.  Стать  воином Сопротивления было его самой  сокровенной мечтой. Только  эта мысль  и  поддерживала  его в этом отвратительном и жестком мире.    

Г'Са'Лид, видимо, это поняла, поэтому  старалась сию тему  лишний раз не затрагивать. У каждого свои причуды.

Г'Кар  знал и ее самую странную слабость.

Г'Са'Лид,  обычно отважная и дерзкая,  терялась  при одном виде центаврианских солдат. Сначала  Г'Кар  думал, что это  просто временное явление, но потом понял, что она  действительно не властна над собой в такие минуты.  Стоило  Г'Са'Лид  завидеть мундиры центаврианских гвардейцев, как ее начинало  трясти от ужаса.

Наверное, именно из-за этой особенности она стала для них своеобразным индикатором. Г'Са'Лид будто кожей чувствовала приближение солдат. Г'Кар  вскоре привык доверять ее предчувствиям.

Он пытался выяснить  причину такого  панического ужаса,  но Г'Са'Лид  не любила  об этом говорить. Только однажды обронила, что  некоторое время была рабыней  у центаврианского офицера. Г'Кар  не любил  бередить  чужие  раны, поэтому  не стал расспрашивать  дальше. 

 

 

* * *            

Город  постепенно погружался в ночную тьму. Они шагали по извилистым улочкам Пограничной зоны, обдумывая план предстоящих «пакостей».  Генератором идей в их тандеме всегда  была Г'Са'Лид,  а из Г'Кара получался великолепный исполнитель.

— Может, обновим раскраску на статуе их бога? – спросил Г'Кар.          

— Нет, это слишком опасно, — возразила Г'Са'Лид. — Теперь у храма постоянно  дежурит  охрана.  Неужели ты об этом забыл?            

— Вот если бы я не потерял свой пистолет… — мечтательно  протянул  Г'Кар.  — Я бы сейчас их всех перестрелял! А  потом бы взорвал какой-нибудь завод…          

Г'Са'Лид  слабо  улыбнулась, слушая его.    

— Не стоит прыгать выше головы, Г'Кар.  Надо всегда реально оценивать свои силы и возможности. Взрывы и убийства – это удел воинов Сопротивления.  Наш удел – воровать и попрошайничать.               

— Но я хочу заняться чем-нибудь более достойным! – горячо воскликнул Г'Кар.  Г'Са'Лид  тут же одернула его, торопливо оглядевшись вокруг.  Шум мог привлечь нежелательное внимание. – Я хочу стать воином Сопротивления! –  сказал он,  понизив голос.       

— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, —  вздохнула Г'Са'Лид, — да кто нас таких возьмет? Росточком мы не вышли!              

— Для того, чтобы метко стрелять из пистолета, вовсе не нужно обладать высоким ростом! —  возразил Г'Кар.           

— Объясни это воинам Сопротивления, —  пожала плечами Г'Са'Лид.  – Только для начала надо  их отыскать…       

Г'Кар  помрачнел.  Хотя он уже второй год пытался отыскать своего дядю, Г’Стен  как будто в воду канул.

Но, несмотря на то, что  выйти на Сопротивление было очень трудно,  теракты и  покушения на центавриан случались почти  каждый день. И это  выводило  захватчиков  из себя.

* * *

 

[1] Дакк – нарнское травоядное животное, мясо которого используют в пищу


	2. Облава

—  Надо  нам сменить убежище, — сказала Г'Са'Лид, когда они возвращались со своей вылазки.  – У меня нехорошее предчувствие…             

Г'Кар  осторожно покосился на нее.  Интуиции Г'Са'Лид  стоило  доверять. Тут, правда, все было ясно и без этого. Банда из Внешнего квартала наглела с каждым днем.  Они  все чаще  заходили на их территорию и вели себя крайне вызывающе.

Независимость Г'Кара и его  товарищей действовала им на нервы.  Особенное внимание они уделяли Г'Са'Лид.  Г'Кар  стал тревожиться не на шутку. Похоже,  для них стало  делом принципа  переманить ее в свою  банду.

Рано или поздно с этим придется что-то делать.       

— Так и быть, завтра же  начну искать подходящее убежище, — ответил он,  вспомнив о последней стычке.  — А пока советую тебе не ходить  в одиночку по вечерам.  Знаю,  что ты очень  ловка и сильна, но… мне так будет спокойнее.            

Он  повернулся к ней, чтобы увидеть реакцию на его слова, но Г'Са'Лид, казалось, не слушала его. Она напряглась, как струна, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух, а потом метнулась к стене. Г'Кар последовал ее примеру.

Из-за  угла появились центаврианские солдаты.

Г'Кар  изо всех сил  прижался к стене, мечтая стать невидимым. Г'Са'Лид рядом с ним судорожно дышала, прикрыв глаза.  Он  взял ее холодную руку в свою ладонь, чтобы хоть немного ее успокоить.

Центавриане  о чем-то говорили между собой.  Г'Кар  напряг слух, чтобы разобрать  слова.  То, что он услышал, заставило его содрогнуться.  Похоже, солдаты планировали очередную зачистку. И первой их целью должен был стать  небольшой кабачок на соседней улочке.  Они подозревали, что туда часто захаживают воины Сопротивления.

Обсудив свои действия, солдаты разошлись в разные стороны.

Г'Кар с ужасом осознал, что перед  ними был отряд оцепления, а они сами оказались внутри образовавшегося кольца.

Г'Са'Лид  испуганно посмотрела на него.

— Интересно,  посетители догадываются о том, что сейчас будет? – шепотом спросил он у нее.     

Она  покачала головой.

— Вряд ли. Конечно, воины Сопротивления всегда ждут подвоха, но… скорей всего они ничего не подозревают.           

— Как ты думаешь, что центавриане сделают с теми, кто им попадется? Они их возьмут в плен или сразу убьют? – спросил Г'Кар.          

— Не знаю, Г'Кар, — чуть  раздраженно ответила она. — Ты лучше задумайся о том, как нам уйти отсюда! Ведь мы тоже попали под  облаву!           

— Можно, к примеру, свернуть вот сюда… — и Г'Кар  потащил ее в соседний переулок.  – Ты  подожди здесь, а я пойду на разведку…     

 

Он  быстро вернулся назад.

— Солдаты повсюду! – прошептал он. — И с ними круксы.  Боюсь, что нам не удастся пройти мимо них незаметно…   

Г'Са'Лид  села на корточки,  потирая пальцами виски.

— Все-таки надо было купить на те деньги пистолет, – с досадой произнес Г'Кар,  оглядываясь  через плечо.  — Тогда бы мы могли  продать свои жизни подороже!       

— Раз  нельзя прорваться через заслон,  — медленно сказала Г'Са'Лид, — то надо идти в центр окружения.  Пойдем к этому  кабаку, все равно нам терять  нечего… Я слышала,  что в его подвале находится вход в катакомбы…      

— И что с того? – огрызнулся Г'Кар. — Даже если мы каким-то чудом найдем  вход в катакомбы, я плохо знаю этот район.  Здесь  начинается территория банды Внешнего квартала.          

— Тогда оставайся  и жди, когда солдаты придут сюда! – резко ответила Г'Са'Лид. — Я предпочитаю заблудиться и сгинуть в катакомбах  или встретиться с бандой Внешнего квартала,  чем попасться в лапы центавриан!        

— Не скажи,  — хрипло ответил Г'Кар,  бросив на нее странный взгляд. — Мне однажды довелось  плутать в катакомбах. Пожалуй, это одно из самых ужасных воспоминаний в моей жизни…        

— А мне довелось побывать в лапах  центаврианских солдат! —  сказала Г'Са'Лид. — И я не хочу, чтобы этот кошмар снова повторился!      

Некоторое время они молчали,  глядя друг на друга.  А потом Г'Кар  взял ее за руку.

— Ладно, уговорила.  Пойдем  к кабаку.  Если нам повезет,  центавриане не станут  брать пленных…        

И они побежали вниз по узкой улице.

 

 

* * *                  

За все время пребывания в Пограничной зоне Г'Кару довелось пережить несколько облав. И каждый раз ему и его команде удавалось уйти.

Но теперь, похоже, удача  отвернулась от него.

Только они свернули за угол полуразрушенного дома, как небо впереди озарилось ярким светом. Тишину нарушила какофония самых разнообразных звуков:  визг и шипение круксов,  грохот выстрелов,  свист пролетающих мимо патрульных флаеров.

Что-то громыхнуло совсем рядом,  и  юные нарны рухнули наземь, сжавшись в комок.

Г'Са'Лид  первая очнулась от оцепенения и приподняла голову, прислушиваясь.

— Похоже, что кабак разгромлен, — сказала она, указав на облако пыли, взметнувшееся в небо.           

Снова  загремели выстрелы…           

— Центавриане сжимают кольцо, —  произнес Г'Кар, дернув Г'Са'Лид за одежду. — Скоро они будут здесь!       

Из облака пыли, медленно плывущего по улице,  вдруг выскочили несколько нарнов в изодранной одежде.      

— Бежим! – опомнился Г'Кар. – Скорее же!        

 Они  быстро поползли в сторону ближайшего дома.

Звуки стрельбы становились все громче.

— Вот угораздило! – огорченно вздохнул Г'Кар. — Попали в самое пекло!         

Г'Са'Лид  молча подползла к  стене.    

— Где-то здесь  был лаз… —  бормотала она, двигаясь вдоль нее. — Очень  узкий… только дети  могли в нее пролезть…           

И, действительно,  вскоре они нашли  щель среди каменной кладки!

Г'Са'Лид, обрадовано вскрикнув,  быстро пролезла в нее.  Г'Кару пришлось  гораздо труднее.  Он  был более плотного телосложения и шире в плечах.  Ему с трудом  удалось протиснуться следом за ней.

— Надо же, как ты подрос за последние месяцы, —  удивилась Г'Са'Лид, помогая ему спрятаться.  – Лучше бы  оставался  прежним  заморышем!        

Г'Кар  промолчал, пытаясь побороть  приступ клаустрофобии.  После того, как однажды ему пришлось три дня проплутать в катакомбах,  уже не надеясь на чью-либо помощь,  он  недолюбливал подобные места. Он изо всех сил пытался побороть свой  страх,  и ему это неплохо удавалось. Среди местной  детворы он  даже  заслужил  титул  лучшего знатока подземелий  во всем квартале.  Но  Г'Кар  знал, что  ему больше по душе находиться на солнышке, на открытом месте. При мысли о том, что  именно центавриане вынудили его  прятаться в этих  мрачных  катакомбах,  он  начинал  еще сильнее их ненавидеть.          

— Еще немного, Г'Кар, миленький! —  умоляла его Г'Са'Лид. — Иначе  круксы могут нас учуять… Еще чуть-чуть!         

— Ты хоть знаешь, куда  ведет этот ход? – пропыхтел он,  в очередной раз ободрав живот об острые камни.             

— Это неважно, лишь бы подальше от центавриан, — ответила Г'Са'Лид. 

Г'Кар  замер,  издав придушенный хрип.

— Ты что, сдурела?! Мы же заблудимся в этих проклятых…           

— Тише!  Мы же совсем недалеко от поверхности! Нас могут услышать… Не  паникуй, Г'Кар! В общих  чертах я знаю дорогу…           

Г'Кар  только  выругался в ответ.

— Тут так узко, что я даже не могу повернуться, — пробормотал он,  устало  вытянувшись  во весь рост. – И темно…             

— Тише! – зашипела Г'Са'Лид.  — Старайся дышать  медленнее… Они  будут искать нас,  будут прослушивать  катакомбы…      

Г'Кар  закрыл глаза, пытаясь  успокоиться.  Сердце бешено колотилось, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди. Он прислушался к дыханию Г'Са'Лид. Она сделала глубокий вздох и… Г'Кар  в недоумении нахмурился. Ее дыхание стихло! Это так напугало его, что он подскочил, стукнувшись головой о низкий каменный свод.

— Г'Са'Лид, что с тобой? Ты жива? – прошептал он,  пытаясь коснуться ее.  И тут же получил сильный тычок.          

— Заткнись,  дурак! – рассердилась она.  — Со мной все в порядке.  Это  же простая медитация! Не мешай мне!         

Удивленный Г'Кар  снова  услышал, как  ее дыхание стало настолько слабым и поверхностным, что  его почти не стало  слышно. Он попытался повторить ее действия. Сперва у него ничего не получилось — уж слишком он  был взволнован, — но потом ему удалось расслабиться и… больше он  ничего не помнил…

 

 

* * *                     

Он пришел в себя оттого, что кто-то  шлепал его по щекам.

— Г'Кар, очнись! Г'Кар! _Г'Кар!_  

Он открыл глаза. Вокруг царила темнота.  Он  потряс головой, чтобы отогнать эту  ненавистную тьму. Бесполезно.  Потом он вспомнил, где находится.     

— Г'Са'Лид… Что это было? Я что, уснул? – спросил он, нащупав ее руку.          

— Можно сказать, что так, —  уклончиво ответила Г'Са'Лид. — Ты удивительно  быстро учишься. Только на будущее научись просыпаться, а то так и будешь   медитировать  вечно…        

— Центавриане?.. —  вскинулся он, тревожно прислушиваясь.          

— Вроде, все стихло, — ответила она. — Надеюсь, что они ушли. Но для верности лучше обождать подольше.              

Спустя  некоторое время они поползли к выходу.

Г'Кару пришлось нелегко, ибо  в таком узком проходе было невозможно развернуться.  Он  отчаянно пытался выполнить этот маневр, но ничего не получалось. В конце концов,  Г'Кар  пополз задом наперед.  Но через несколько минут его ноги уперлись в какую-то невидимую преграду.        

— Ничего не понимаю,  —  сказал он, — неужели  я не туда свернул?        

— Пошарь по сторонам! – посоветовала Г'Са'Лид, начиная нервничать.  — Здесь только один выход! 

— Ничего не получается, — ответил он. — Здесь повсюду сплошной камень…      

Г'Са'Лид  ощупала стены их  убежища. Потом тихо  сказала:

— Похоже, что  выход завален. Не знаю, по какой причине.  Может, от взрыва, а может, центавриане решили подстраховаться…         

Г'Кар  почувствовал, что  его начинает  трясти.  При одной мысли о том, что они  заперты здесь, в этом тесном подземелье,  в нем поднялась волна панического ужаса.    

Г'Са'Лид  видимо, почувствовала его страх и  ласково дотронулась до его руки.

— Не волнуйся, наверняка здесь есть еще один выход.  Правда, я никогда не ходила по этому тоннелю далеко… он  служил мне лишь временным убежищем,  но…        

— А если выхода нет? – сдавленно  произнес Г'Кар,  изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки.        

— Выход есть всегда, —  решительно ответила Г'Са'Лид.         


	3. Встреча в катакомбах

Г'Кар  скоро сбился со счета,  пытаясь выяснить, сколько часов они провели под землей в поисках выхода.  Ему казалось, что  прошла целая вечность…

Постепенно  лаз стал шире, и  это еще  сильнее его насторожило.

— Надо же,  кажется, этот ход ведет в старые катакомбы, —  прошептал Г'Кар,  внимательно всматриваясь вперед.  — Там можно плутать всю жизнь, если не знать, куда идти…           

Г'Са'Лид  не слушала его. Она, тихо бормоча что-то под нос, ползла вдоль каменных стен, ощупывая каждую ямку и выбоину.     

— Говорят,  в этом районе катакомб особенно много, — продолжил Г'Кар. — Некоторые тоннели настолько обветшали, что  могут рухнуть в любой момент…               

— Наверняка ими часто пользуются воины Сопротивления,  — задумчиво сказала Г'Са'Лид,  вытирая лоб чумазой рукой. — Может, они оставили хоть какой-нибудь знак или метку, чтобы не заблудиться?            

— Г'Са'Лид! – вздохнул Г'Кар, качая головой. — Ты же знаешь не хуже меня, что воины Сопротивления не оставляют меток. Они  стараются запоминать  расположение ходов.  Хранят эту схему в своей собственной голове, понимаешь? И зачем нас сюда понесло?..            

— Я понимаю твой страх, Г'Кар, — ровным голосом ответила Г'Са'Лид. — Но ведь ситуация вовсе не такая скверная, какой могла бы быть.  Нас могли схватить центавриане…

— Я вовсе не боюсь! – обиженно возразил он. — Просто… просто я не люблю ходить под землей, особенно по  неизвестным тоннелям… Эх, тебе этого не понять…                  

— Я понимаю тебя, Г'Кар, — ответила Г'Са'Лид. — Мне тоже не по душе  подобные авантюры.  Но иного выхода нет.

Они  замолчали и снова пошли вперед на ощупь.

 

 

* * *            

 

Г'Кар  совершенно пал духом, когда Г'Са'Лид внезапно вцепилась ему в руку.

— Слушай! —  шепнула она.       

Они затаили дыхание.  Откуда-то из темноты донесся сдавленный стон.

Г'Кар и Г'Са'Лид  быстро переглянулись.

— Тут кто-то есть,  — тихо сказала она.      

Г'Кар  задрожал.

— Ты слышала когда-нибудь истории о призраках катакомб? – спросил он хрипло. — Они  ходят по этим пустым тоннелям и стонут… прямо как сейчас!           

— Чепуха! – отрезала Г'Са'Лид,  а потом осторожно двинулась на звук. — Я не верю  в приведения!         

— А зря, —  возразил Г'Кар, следуя за ней. — Я слышал, что раньше в катакомбах хоронили мертвых.  Так действительно было, я не вру.  Однажды я заблудился под землей и наткнулся на такое захоронение. Мне было так жутко! Те мертвецы  выглядели как живые! Сидели вдоль стен и смотрели на меня, пока я шел мимо… Я бы с удовольствием не делал этого, но из того подземелья не было другого выхода. Чуть не умер от ужаса тогда… Не удивлюсь, если  сейчас парочка таких вот парней отправилась на прогулку по своим владениям…      

— Заткнись! – вскрикнула Г'Са'Лид, но на сей раз ее голос прозвучал не так уверенно, как раньше. —   Мертвые не могут причинить вреда. Они не могут ходить,  понимаешь?          

— А еще в катакомбах любят скрываться всевозможные преступники и убийцы, — продолжал  размышлять вслух Г'Кар. — Ведь в этих подземельях так легко спрятать  тела своих жертв…            

Стон снова повторился, на сей раз громче.

Дети  одновременно подскочили на месте.

— Кто здесь? – хрипло спросил чей-то  низкий голос.

Г'Кар  вцепился в руку Г'Са'Лид.

— Молчи, не отвечай! – чуть  слышно шепнул он ей на ухо.         

Они   замерли, притаившись за выступающим из земли камнем, стараясь дышать неглубоко.

Впереди неожиданно вспыхнул тусклый огонек. Потом  неясная тень, шевельнувшись,  на мгновение заслонила его.

— Кто здесь, спрашиваю! – голос стал громче и суровее. – Покажись!            

— Это… мы… — робко  ответила Г'Са'Лид,  высовываясь  из-за камня.         

Огонек мигнул и погас.  В темноте послышалась тихая ругань.

— Что вы здесь делаете? – требовательно спросил  голос.          

— Мы… спасались от облавы и… заблудились, — ответил Г'Кар.  — А вы кто такой?          

— Подойдите ближе, — приказал невидимый незнакомец.         

Они не сдвинулись с места.

— Не бойтесь, я вас не съем,  —  в голосе чувствовалась усмешка. — Подойдите же!        

Дети  приблизились к нему. Огонек зажегся снова, и в его дрожащем свете они увидели лежащего на земле рослого мужчину в потрепанной, покрытой  темными пятнами одежде. Приглядевшись, Г'Кар  понял, что  это была кровь.

— Вы… ранены? – спросила Г'Са'Лид.         

— Да… —  нехотя ответил мужчина, внимательно рассматривая ее.  У него были  жесткие и недобрые глаза, как у затравленного хищника.  – Кажется, дела мои обстоят неважно… 

В его руке был небольшой импровизированный фитиль из тлеющей тряпки. Видимо, он соорудил его из куска собственной рубашки. Такой факел больше чадил, чем светил, так что дети все равно передвигались ощупью.        

— Давайте, я вас осмотрю, — предложила Г'Са'Лид,  подойдя еще ближе. Г'Кар  неодобрительно  покачал головой.  Он бы не стал так опрометчиво приближаться к незнакомцам в катакомбах. — Вдруг я смогу вам помочь?           

Незнакомец  мрачно улыбнулся.

— Интересно, какую помощь может оказать мне такая малютка? – насмешливо протянул он, а потом снова застонал сквозь зубы.

Теперь Г'Кар видел, что темные пятна крови расползаются не только по его одежде, но и по земле под ним.           

Г'Са'Лид  уже сидела рядом с ним на коленях, осторожно ощупывая его.

— Г'Са'Лид  умеет лечить  и не такие раны! – запальчиво  буркнул Г'Кар, обиженный таким пренебрежительным отношением к ней со стороны незнакомца.      

— Как тебя зовут, малыш? — спросил  мужчина,  стараясь не дергаться, когда тонкие пальчики Г'Са'Лид  касались особо болезненных  участков на его теле.           

— Г'Кар.          

— Хорошее имя,  — кивнул  нарн,  прикрыв на мгновение глаза.  — У тебя есть родные? Семья?         

Этот вопрос разбередил старую рану.  Г'Кар  стиснул зубы и помотал головой.

— Я сирота. И Г'Са'Лид  тоже. Моих родителей убили центавриане. Но я отомстил за них!       

— А-а! — дернулся мужчина,  когда Г'Са'Лид дотронулась до его левой ноги.  — Потише, милочка. Это же осмотр, а не пытка?       

— Кажется, у вас перелом, — ответила Г'Са'Лид. — Наверное, вы неудачно упали. И еще множество  синяков, ссадин, порезов и ожогов… В вас стреляли? Центавриане?              

Нарн  молча уставился на нее  горящими глазами.

— Вы ведь  настоящий воин Сопротивления? – вскричал Г'Кар, не в силах поверить  своей удаче.  — Из  тех героев, которые…              

Мужчина негромко засмеялся, обнажив неровные острые зубы.

— Тише, тише, малыш… Ну,  какой из меня воин? Просто попался центаврианам под горячую руку. Знаете ведь, как оно бывает? Шел мимо, а тут началась стрельба, беготня… Еле живым остался…            

Г'Кар  сразу поник.

— Значит, вы не из Сопротивления? – грустно протянул он.  — А я так мечтал попасть туда. Я бы не был для них обузой. Я умею стрелять, неплохо дерусь, да и Г'Са'Лид тоже… Мы бы могли  принимать  участие в ваших вылазках,  и…          

— Я не знаю ничего о Сопротивлении, детки, — повторил мужчина,  пытаясь  сесть поудобнее.  Но с покалеченной ногой это  было трудно сделать.        

Г'Кар почувствовал, что вот-вот  заплачет, как  обычный младенец, еще не покинувший отцовскую сумку. Неужели  его мечта никогда не осуществится?         

— У меня в Сопротивлении воюет  дядя, — сказал он в отчаянии. — Вдруг вам доводилось его видеть? Его зовут Г’Стен.  Он очень храбрый и сильный…          

— Г’Стен? — мужчина  внимательно уставился на него. — Твой дядя, говоришь? Интересно… Слыхал я про одного Г’Стена. Действительно, отчаянный парень,  если верить  слухам.  Но сам я с ним не знаком.          

Г'Са'Лид  тем временем закончила осмотр и вздохнула.

— Если бы у меня под  рукой были  бинты, я бы обработала и перевязала вашу ногу.  Но  мы не знаем,  как выйти из этого проклятого подземного лабиринта…          

— Я расскажу тебе, малышка, —  спокойно ответил незнакомец.  — Эти тоннели для меня — открытая книга.         

— Вы обманываете нас, да? – пытливо спросил Г'Кар.  — Вы же воин Сопротивления?        

— Я бы обманул вас, если бы с этим согласился, — ответил  мужчина с кривой улыбкой.  — На самом деле, дети, я  вор. Обычный воришка. Мне приходится часто пользоваться катакомбами в моей работе…

Г'Са'Лид  недоверчиво рассматривала его.

— Если  я укажу вам путь к выходу,  вы  поможете мне,  ведь так? – спросил он,  продолжая улыбаться, но глаза его оставались холодными. — Или ваша доброта  адресована _исключительно_ воинам Сопротивления?           

Г'Са'Лид  вздрогнула при этом замечании, а потом кивнула.

— Мы вернемся. Я вернусь. Не в моих принципах  бросать  кого-либо в беде.           

— Надо же,  у такой малютки уже есть принципы! — насмешливо протянул мужчина, а потом закусил губу от боли.  — Не сердитесь на меня, детки. Просто я чертовски зол из-за того, что попал в такое беспомощное положение. Ненавижу зависеть от кого-либо!              

Г'Са'Лид  не сводила с него серьезных глаз.

— Итак,  как нам найти выход? — спросила она.                   

 

 

* * *              

— Ты действительно думаешь, что он сказал нам правду? – спросил Г'Кар, когда они в очередной раз  ползли по узким  проходам к  раненому нарну.  — Что он  просто вор?          

— А почему бы  нет? – пожала плечами Г'Са'Лид, а потом  повернулась к нему  лицом: — Мы тоже воры, Г'Кар. Если уж быть честными до конца. Но наш род деятельности не исключает участия в движении Сопротивления…            

— А-а… — протянул Г'Кар,  уловив ее намеки.  — Возможно, ты права… Но зачем он  все это скрывает? Мы же  свои!            

Г'Са'Лид  иронично хмыкнула.

— Ты знаешь меня. Я знакома с тобой. Друг для друга мы — свои.  Но не для него. Ты видел его глаза, Г'Кар? Он опасен. У него взгляд убийцы. А воры не убивают. Думаю, что  он  что-то недоговаривает. Но не стоит  спрашивать — что именно. И еще… — она замялась на мгновение, —  у него есть оружие. Я  нащупала его во время того беглого осмотра. Если он  хоть на миг усомнится в нас, Г'Кар,  то убьет, как  назойливых насекомых.         

Г'Кар  резко остановился.

— Так зачем же мы идем к нему? Зачем тащим еду, которую, к слову сказать,  мы бы сами съели с превеликим удовольствием? Если он так опасен…         

Г'Са'Лид  тяжело  вздохнула.

— Ты все-таки иногда ужасно непонятливый…        

— И что я не понял на этот раз? – насупился Г'Кар.         

— Он связан с Сопротивлением, даже если не хочет говорить нам об этом,  — сердито сказала Г'Са'Лид,  потеряв терпение. — Я  это  чувствую! Он  не говорит об этом прямо,  но облик и манера держаться выдают его. И эти раны… Г'Кар,  в него стреляли! Центавриане  наверняка его ищут. Нам надо быть предельно осторожными, чтобы не навести их на его след…  

      

 

* * *

Г'Кар  решил для себя,  что будет предельно осторожным не только по отношению к центаврианам.  Этот раненый  внушал ему серьезные подозрения.

Он  был крайне неразговорчив, а если и говорил, то, в основном,  едко шутил. Когда Г'Кар  приносил ему еду,  мужчина все время  следил за ним. Он  так и не назвал им своего имени, заметив, что  это  не представляет для них  интереса.

Потрепало  его серьезно, и несколько дней он скверно себя чувствовал.  Его  бросало то в жар, то в холод. Правда, об этом Г'Са'Лид  пришлось догадываться самой.  Он  редко  жаловался.

Она  даже осталась один раз подежурить около него,  так он был плох.

Г'Кар  испытывал смутную ревность, видя, сколько внимания и сил она  уделяет этому  незнакомцу. К тому же, Г'Са'Лид настояла на том, чтобы потратить несколько дукатов, чтобы приобрести кое-какие лекарства для него.

Но  ее хлопоты не пропали даром.

Однажды,  пробравшись к нему в убежище,  они обнаружили, что раненый пришел в себя и вполне бодр.

— А-а, мои маленькие спасители,  — протянул он,  пытаясь сесть.  Одежда на нем висела мешком: он сильно похудел за время болезни.  Но глаза на осунувшемся лице по-прежнему смотрели жестко и хищно.  – Твои маленькие ручки способны творить чудеса,  — сказал он, повернувшись к Г'Са'Лид.  — Ты мне даже приснилась сегодня!          

Г'Са'Лид  улыбнулась до ушей, а Г'Кар  неожиданно разозлился.   И чего она в нем нашла?!         

— Я, наверное,  совсем вас замучил,  — сказал мужчина, увидев, что она достает еду из-за пазухи.  — Ведь  вам самим тоже надо как-то жить и что-то есть. Ничего,  я уже в состоянии передвигаться, так что скоро избавлю вас от моего надоедливого общества…         

Г'Кар  не смог скрыть  досады, промелькнувшей на его лице. Неужели ничего…

— Но прежде надо  вернуть  должок, не так ли, малыш? – продолжил  раненый.  – Я знаю традиции, не беспокойтесь. Вы спасли мою жизнь, и я этого не забуду.   Я никогда ничего не забываю.        

Г'Кар  насторожился.

— Ты спрашивал о своем дяде, ведь так? – сказал незнакомец,  повернувшись к  нему. — Воине по имени Г’Стен? Я наведу о нем справки. Если он жив,  то я найду его для тебя.  Обещаю.          

Г'Кар  глубоко вздохнул,  надеясь, что  тот сдержит свое слово.

— А ты, Г'Са'Лид? – спросил  нарн, повернувшись к ней. — У тебя есть какое-нибудь пожелание?           

— Я хочу воевать  в Сопротивлении! – выпалила она и неожиданно смутилась.          

Он  засмеялся, качая головой.

— Я должен был это предвидеть. Что ж, полагаю,  в свое время вы присоединитесь к воинам Сопротивления. Кто ищет, тот найдет, не так ли? А пока вам придется набраться терпения…           

Г'Са'Лид  не сводила с него пытливых глаз.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец.  — У меня есть кое-какие знакомые, и я попробую упросить их все устроить… Но это опасное дело, малыши. Сражаться с центаврианами – это не детские игры.             

— Я уже давно не играю в детские игры, — мрачно ответил Г'Кар.  — С тех пор, как застрелил мерзавца, казнившего моего отца. Опасности меня не пугают!              

Раненый  чуть вскинул голову, разглядывая его с головы до ног.

— Да… вижу, что ты настроен серьезно. Тогда, возможно,  тебе будет  легко справиться с небольшим заданием,  которое я хочу тебе поручить…        

Г'Кар  почувствовал  легкое головокружение.  Ему собираются доверить настоящее боевое задание?!      

— Тебе придется кое-куда сходить и кое-что передать,  — продолжил нарн,  слабо  улыбнувшись. – Подойди ближе, мальчик,  и я скажу, что именно тебе  придется сделать…         

 

* * *              

Г'Кар  старался выполнить  поручение как можно  быстрее,  но освободился только к вечеру.  Пришлось  пересечь полгорода. И постараться не привлекать лишнего внимания. Но он  не чувствовал усталости, не испытывал страха. Ведь  сбылась, пусть и частично, его сокровенная мечта! Он  работал на Сопротивление. В этом не было никакого сомнения.

Окрыленный такой переменой в жизни, Г'Кар   пробрался к укрытию, где отлеживался их раненый.  Там  его ждала Г'Са'Лид.  Она  почему-то  выглядела расстроенной.

— Я выполнил  задание! – похвастался Г'Кар, подбоченившись. Но  Г'Са'Лид  не высказала особого восторга.         

— Он  ушел, — сказала она тихо.          

Г'Кар  не сразу осознал смысл  ее слов.

— Как  ушел? – переспросил он растеряно.  — А как же мы? Он ведь обещал, что  мы  вступим в Сопротивление!               

— Я все  вокруг обыскала, — ответила Г'Са'Лид дрожащим голосом, — но  он  уже ушел  далеко. Он  не вернется,  Г'Кар…         

— А обещание? – вскипел Г'Кар,  сжав кулаки.  — Значит,  он нам лгал?!           

Г'Са'Лид  отвернулась, закрыв лицо руками.

— А ты еще возилась с  ним,  чуть ли не с ложечки кормила! – заворчал Г'Кар,  постепенно приходя в ярость. — И вот какова его  благодарность! О, где же были мои глаза все это время?! Надо было  оставить его здесь подыхать!..              

Г'Са'Лид  задрожала.

— А я-то, дура, надеялась попасть в Сопротивление,  — выдохнула она.  — Да кому мы там нужны? Мы же дети! Бесполезная мелюзга! Обуза!                  

Г'Кар  развернулся к ней и топнул ногой.

— Не смей так говорить! Не  смей! Мы тоже можем убивать  центавриан! И я ему это  докажу! Да хоть  сейчас! У нас ведь еще остались дукаты? Я куплю на них  оружие и пойду на улицу стрелять центавриан! Я покажу им всем, что мы уже не мелюзга!..

— Г'Кар, не будь дураком! – одернула его Г'Са'Лид. — Оружие — это еще не решение всех проблем!          

— Это  ты дурочка! – огрызнулся Г'Кар,  толкнув ее. — Возилась с этим  ворюгой, улыбалась ему, а он обманул тебя! Обманул нас!            

— Замолчи! –  вдруг рассвирепела Г'Са'Лид  и толкнула его в ответ. — Вали отсюда,  беги стрелять своих центавриан! Ты просто псих, Г'Кар! Я уже давно  хотела это тебе  сказать! Чокнутый! На,  подавись своими деньгами! – и она  швырнула монеты,  а потом пошла к выходу. — Видеть тебя не желаю! Всех вас,  придурков, не хочу больше видеть!            

— Распустила сопли из-за этого лжеца,  а теперь на мне отыгрываешься! — крикнул ей вдогонку Г'Кар,  а потом, плюнув,  принялся искать монеты в пыльном песке... 


	4. Банда Внешнего квартала

Дабы  заглушить  горечь обиды, Г'Кар   отправился шататься по ночным улицам города.  Потом,  вспомнив о цели своего похода, пошел в один заветный переулочек в надежде подыскать себе подходящее  оружие, которое там часто продавали из-под полы. Правда, в этот раз выбор  был невелик, потому что многие торговцы опасались  повторной зачистки и  отсиживались  по своим укрытиям.

К величайшей досаде Г'Кара, центаврианские пистолеты стоили слишком дорого, и их почти не предлагали.  Поэтому он  обратил внимание на нарнское холодное оружие.  Наконец,  Г'Кар   остановил свой выбор на симпатичном ноже в ножнах,  украшенных резьбой.  Острый клинок  приятной тяжестью лег ему на ладонь, и расставаться с ним Г'Кар счел  выше своих  сил. Поторговавшись до хрипоты, он  вышел из переулка с покупкой, спрятанной под рубашкой.

 

Довольный своим приобретением,  он  вернулся к убежищу,  предвкушая реакцию Ло'Ко  и близнецов. Вот они лопнут от зависти! С таким клинком можно поспорить даже с наглыми парнями из Внешнего квартала. Больше он не даст им себя бить!

Какое-то странное ощущение прервало его размышления.  Г'Кар  остановился, прислушавшись.  Окинул  быстрым взглядом окрестности. Пустые развалины давно брошенных домов выглядели так же, как обычно. И все же что-то было не так. В воздухе висела гнетущая тишина,  как будто вокруг  не было ни одной живой души.

Г'Кар  ускорил шаги,  насторожившись. Потом,  не выдержав, побежал.

Перед  входом в убежище он увидел темную, скорчившуюся на песке фигурку. Сердце Г'Кара оборвалось. Он  подбежал поближе и медленно  опустился на колено перед Ло'Ко.  Мальчик  глухо застонал, когда Г'Кар  дотронулся до его плеча.

— Что случилось? – спросил  Г'Кар,  а потом отдернул руку, почувствовав что-то липкое и влажное. Кровь.  Вся одежда Ло'Ко и земля под ним были пропитаны кровью.  — Во имя Г'Квана!                

Ло'Ко  с трудом приподнял голову и посмотрел на него. Впервые на его  губах не было улыбки.

— Парни из Внешнего квартала… — задыхаясь, прошептал он, и  закашлялся, сплевывая темные сгустки. — Они напали на нас, когда мы этого не ждали… подлые ублюдки… Подкараулили, когда мы подходили к убежищу… Они схватили близнецов, Г'Кар… Г'Са'Лид…            

Г'Кар в ужасе вцепился в него,  пытаясь  расслышать  его невнятное бормотание.

— Она была с вами? Где же она? Где?!           

— Она… пыталась их  отогнать… отбить близнецов… Но  их было слишком много, Г'Кар… Слишком много… Я тоже дрался… Ведь я не трус, Г'Кар… — тут он замолчал,  прикрыв глаза.                     

— Ло'Ко,  где Г'Са'Лид? – настойчиво спрашивал Г'Кар,  похлопав его по щекам. — Она жива?                  

— Она  здорово дралась… — чуть слышно ответил Ло'Ко,  теряя силы. — Им бы ни за что ее не одолеть, честное слово! Но  у одного из них, видимо, был парализатор… этот парень  ударил Г'Са'Лид,  и она упала… Я пытался ее защитить, Г'Кар,  пытался их остановить, но… они пырнули меня ножом… и я…             

Г'Кар  в отчаянии  стукнул кулаком по земле.

— Похоже, мне конец, — криво улыбнулся Ло'Ко,  сжав руку Г'Кара. — Какая  гнусная смерть… Они  были здесь совсем недавно. Ты еще можешь их  догнать… Сможешь отомстить… за меня… Поспеши, Г'Кар! Время  уходит! Не трать его  попусту… Прости, что не могу пойти с тобой, дабы  поквитаться с ними…           

— Это ты прости за то, что   меня не было рядом тогда, когда  это было так необходимо,  — сказал Г'Кар,  обняв его.  Ло'Ко  помотал головой.

— Оставь меня… Мне уже мало чем поможешь. Лучше позаботься о тех, кого еще можно спасти…          

Г'Кар  кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  Потом посмотрел на свою ладонь, вымазанную в крови, и  прижал ее к лицу.

— Клянусь,  я отомщу за тебя!            

Ло'Ко  снова скорчился, прижав колени к груди.

Г'Кар  развернулся и побежал по  следам,  которые отчетливо виднелись на  ржавом песке.          

 

* * *             

У банды из Внешнего квартала было много убежищ.  Г'Кар  быстро  смекнул, к которому из них они отправились.  Это  были старые катакомбы,  заброшенное и  жуткое место, куда не каждый отваживался отправиться.  Говорили, что раньше там хоронили тех, кто  умер безвестно и бесславно.  Ходили слухи, что их неприкаянные души до сих пор бродят по подземельям в поисках своих  убийц.

Но сейчас Г'Кару было глубоко на это  наплевать. Все, о чем он мог думать — это поскорее найти Г'Са'Лид и поквитаться с ублюдками, которые пырнули Ло’Ко.  Ярость  душила его,  и он, не раздумывая, шагнул в темный провал  катакомб.

 

В обычное время он бы не смог подойти к этому месту незаметно.  Но сегодня  караульные отсутствовали на своих постах.  И Г'Кар догадывался о причинах такой безалаберности.  Стиснув зубы, он  полез по извилистым и темным ходам, пока не вышел в широкий тоннель. Темнота, прежде наводившая ужас, теперь  его не смущала.

Из глубины тоннеля до него долетели  громкие крики.  И сердце его снова отчаянно забилось в груди.  Крепко сжав пальцами  рукоятку ножа, Г'Кар   двинулся  на  шум.

Выскочив из-за поворота,  Г'Кар  остановился, прижавшись к стене,   увидев, что тоннель расширился, образовав что-то вроде подземного зала.

 

 

Почти вся банда была здесь.  Его появления никто не заметил, потому что все  их внимание было сосредоточено на другом.

Они стояли, окружив Г'Са'Лид, которую держали за руки двое крепких ребят. Ее лицо было перепачкано кровью,  одежда разорвана.  Г'Са'Лид   с ненавистью смотрела на рослого парня, медленно приближающегося к ней. Г'Кар узнал главаря этой шайки.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу компанию,  милочка, —  сказал  парень, растягивая слова. — Не бойся,  здесь тебе понравится. Ты  здорово отделала некоторых моих  ребят, но мы  не станем держать обиды, если ты будешь сговорчивой. Ты знаешь порядок. Лучше тебе  пойти на это по доброй воле… Мы ведь не звери…        

Г'Са'Лид яростно зашипела.

— Только попробуй тронуть меня, и я  живьем тебя выпотрошу! — прохрипела она, с трудом ворочая языком, — видимо,  действие парализатора еще не  закончилось.

Все  вокруг  засмеялись.  Главарь покачал головой.

— Это вряд ли… Но грубить нам не надо.  Мы  — добряки, но  не любим, когда нам угрожают. Зря ты так, Г'Са'Лид.  Лучше соглашайся с моим предложением. И я позабочусь, чтобы никто тебя не трогал. Иначе… — он пожал плечами, — придется тебе познакомиться  со всей нашей командой!  Впрочем, не думаю, что в этом для тебя есть что-то новое, центаврианская ты шлюшка!..        

 Смех стал еще громче.  Г'Кар  задрожал от бешенства, вглядываясь в полумрак зала. 

Главарь  банды шагнул к Г'Са'Лид и  принялся  сдирать с нее одежду.  Та  пыталась вырваться,  но двое парней держали ее крепко.

–  Вы только посмотрите на эту дрянь, видать, центавриане ей пришлись больше по нраву! –  издевательски заметил главарь, а потом наклонился к ней. —  Не крутись, шлюха, иначе я снова приласкаю тебя парализатором!

Г'Са'Лид вдруг замерла после этих слов, обмякнув в руках тех, кто держал ее.

—  Вот так-то лучше, –  усмехнулся главарь. – Тебя хорошо выдрессировали твои прежние хозяева. Порядок есть порядок, не так ли? Ты знаешь, что мы делаем с центаврианскими шлюхами. Тебе придется хорошенько постараться, ублажая нас, чтобы искупить свое предательство…чтобы очиститься от центаврианской скверны, которой от тебя несет за квартал…

Он не договорил, испустив оглушительный крик. И отчаянно задергался, продолжая вопить. 

Г'Кар со своего места плохо видел, что там происходит. Потом он  понял, что Г'Са'Лид, изловчившись,  вцепилась ему зубами в щеку.

Его  приспешники все еще смеялись,  но потом, осознав серьезность ситуации, поспешили на помощь  своему вожаку. Наконец,  им удалось отодрать от него  взбешенную Г'Са'Лид.  По лицу главаря текла кровь.  Г'Са'Лид  щелкнула зубами,  зашипев.

Главарь, вытерев щеку,  выругался.

— Вот ведь стерва! — заревел он, мгновенно потеряв прежнюю напускную вежливость.  — Убью!.. — и он  ударил  Г'Са'Лид по лицу.             

У Г'Кара потемнело в глазах.  Это  отвратительное  тошнотворное зрелище вызвало у него  приступ неконтролируемой  ярости.  Он  ринулся  вперед, оттолкнув нескольких парней, и  прыгнул на главаря.  Тот был выше его  на голову, но сейчас Г'Кара это не смутило. Он повис у него на спине, вцепившись в воротник,   оттащил от Г'Са'Лид и швырнул на землю.

Его атака была настолько внезапной и неожиданной, что остальные члены банды замерли в изумлении.

—  Какого… –  проревел главарь, поднимаясь на ноги.

Но договорить не успел, потому что Г'Кар чиркнул ножом  по его горлу.

Главарь  захрипел, а  потом упал прямо  под ноги Г'Са'Лид,  судорожно корчась. Та  взвизгнула,  когда увидела зияющую рану на его шее, из которой фонтаном била ярко-алая кровь.

Г'Кар, заорав, вонзил нож в живот одному из парней, державших Г'Са'Лид. Тот мешком рухнул на землю. Второй отпустил ее и отшатнулся назад, к остальным членам банды.

На мгновение воцарилась мертвая тишина,  все  присутствующие не могли поверить в то, что произошло на их глазах. Г'Кар перепрыгнул через корчащееся тело главаря и схватил Г'Са'Лид  за руку, потянув за собой.

Оцепенение прошло, и все присутствующие в зале с руганью схватились за  оружие. 

Силы явно были неравны, но Г'Кара в приступе бешенства это уже мало беспокоило. Он бросился на них,  размахивая ножом, готовый вонзить его в первого, кто подвернется на пути.

— Убью! Ненавижу вас всех!              

Наверное, на мгновение его рассудок помутился, потому что он не помнил,  что было дальше...

 

 

* * *

Способность соображать вернулась к Г'Кару  лишь  на поверхности.

Он  обнаружил, что сидит,  прижавшись к каменной стене разрушенного дома. Рядом  с ним лежала Г'Са'Лид. 

Г'Кар  на мгновение тупо уставился на ее полуобнаженное тело, а потом провел рукой по лицу, покрытому коркой запекшейся крови. Крови врагов. Он сдержал слово и  отомстил  за Ло'Ко.

Чуть  слышные рыдания заставили его очнуться.  Г'Са'Лид  лежала на каменистой  земле, свернувшись калачиком и  закрыв лицо руками.

— Полагаю, нам удалось от них уйти, — сказал Г'Кар, тронув ее за плечо.  — Хотя бы на какое-то время. Если и сунутся, то не сейчас.

Г'Са'Лид   дернулась и с трудом села, вцепившись в обрывки одежды, пытаясь запахнуть их на груди.

— Спасибо… тебе,  — прошептала она хрипло. — Если бы не ты… я…

Она  всхлипнула снова, содрогаясь всем телом. Г'Кар, смущенно снял с себя драную,  вымазанную в крови рубашку и протянул ей.

—  Вот, прикройся.

Г'Са'Лид  недоуменно уставилась на него, а потом быстро закуталась  в предложенную одежду.

— Ты здорово дрался, — сказала она, стуча зубами. –  Они испугались… особенно когда ты выпустил кишки одному из них…  решили, что ты сошел с ума... Не ожидали, что ты способен на такую ярость. Даже я не ожидала...     

— Это ты меня научила. Жаль, что я обронил свой нож где-то там, в тоннеле… — ответил Г'Кар, а  потом встал на ноги и протянул ей руку. — Нам лучше укрыться на несколько дней.  Они  будут нас искать, чтобы поквитаться. Заляжем на дно, придем в себя. Потом что-нибудь придумаем…             

Г'Са'Лид  изо всех сил старалась  сдержать слезы, но они все равно градом катились по ее лицу.

— Ты все сделал правильно, Г'Кар. Я бы убила их сама, если бы могла пошевелиться. Это ужасно… Ужасно, когда  эти скоты ржут над тобой, а ты даже не можешь отвернуться…                

Г'Кар  не знал, как ее успокоить. Он никогда не умел подбирать нужные слова.  Поэтому просто  взял ее за плечи и помог перебраться  в убежище среди развалин.

— …когда этот мерзавец  тянет свои грязные лапы, а ты не можешь даже…                

—  Он  мертв, — хрипло сказал Г'Кар, глядя в темноту перед собой.  — Это был мой первый… нарн… Никогда не  думал, что придется убивать своих…    

Он сглотнул, внезапно почувствовав тошноту. Запах крови, острый и тяжелый, все еще преследовал его.        

Г'Са'Лид  замолчала,  а потом резко ответила:

— Ты ошибаешься. Тот, кого ты убил, не был нарном. Ты  убил животное, тупого скота!              

Г'Кар  посмотрел в ее горящие глаза. И кивнул.

— Ты права. Только  звери могут так себя вести.         

Действие парализатора постепенно сходило на нет.  Г'Са'Лид  неуклюже  попыталась привести себя в порядок.

— Твари! Скоты! —  всхлипнула она,  разглядывая лохмотья, оставшиеся от прежней одежды.  — Где я теперь  достану новую рубашку?              

— Я где-нибудь украду, — ответил Г'Кар, покосившись на нее. – Забудь про это!        

— Я вся в крови! – прошипела она, разглядывая свои руки. — Святые мученики!       

И она опять заплакала. 

—  Когда  станет  безопаснее, сходим к горячему источнику и отмоемся, —  ответил Г'Кар,  не зная, как еще ее утешить,  — а пока попробуй уснуть.  Завтра, на свежую голову обдумаем, как выручить  близнецов… И надо… похоронить Ло'Ко…           

Г'Са'Лид резко повернулась к нему, а потом прижала  руку ко рту.

Г'Кар  кивнул,  отвечая на немой вопрос в ее глазах.

— Они убили Ло'Ко.  Я  отомстил  за него…            

Она  неожиданно  прижалась к нему,  судорожно всхлипывая. 

Г'Кар  замер, смутившись еще больше,  но отстраняться не стал и принялся  неловко гладить ее по спине.

— Г'Кар… — сказала она,  когда немного успокоилась,  —  тебе не стоит  больше связываться с ними. Вряд ли мы сможем отбить близнецов. Их  слишком много, и они сейчас в бешенстве… Если ты погибнешь… — она  начала  запинаться от волнения. — Я не переживу, если еще и с тобой что-нибудь случится. По крайней мере, не ходи туда один. Не забудь взять с собой меня. Обещаешь?

Он криво улыбнулся.

— Обещаю… Куда же я денусь без тебя? 

 

Он был расстроен и зол. В памяти все всплывала та отвратительная сцена в катакомбах,  а  в ушах продолжал звучать гнусный смех главаря. И его жестокие грубые слова... Почему он так говорил о ней?.. 

— Г'Са'Лид, тот парень... то, что он сказал... — запинаясь, пробормотал Г'Кар.

Она встрепенулась в его руках, а потом медленно отодвинулась. На ее лице появилось тревожное застывшее выражение.

— Ты полагаешь, что я могу быть... предательницей? — напряженно спросила она.

— Я... не знаю... — пробормотал Г'Кар, опустив глаза.

— Посмотри на меня, Г'Кар, — попросила Г'Са'Лид, и голос ее был очень ровным.

Он поднял взгляд.

— Я была центаврианской рабыней, но _никогда_   не была предательницей, — сказала она серьезно. — Поэтому и оказалась здесь, в этих трущобах. И разве не я помогла тебе отомстить лорду Колтари? Г'Кар,  я лучше умру, чем буду служить им снова. Ты веришь мне?

    Он кивнул. Г'Са'Лид улыбнулась и провела рукой по его щеке, стирая с нее пятна засохшей крови.

 — Я знала, что ты поймешь меня, — сказала она, — ведь ты сам был рабом и знаешь, каково это. Те парни, вольные, думают, что все, кто служит центаврианам, предатели. Но ведь мы с тобой не имели выбора, когда стали рабами. Мы были слишком малы. К сожалению, поставить клеймо предателя легче, чем разобраться в причинах... Но, как только представилась возможность, мы убили наших хозяев и вырвались, разве не так?

— Да, — хрипло ответил он.

— Но этого недостаточно, чтобы изменить мнение вольных, — вздохнула она. — Нам придется уйти из этого квартала, если мы хотим остаться в живых. Найти новое место, новое убежище и начать все сначала.

— Это я виноват, — сказал Г'Кар мрачно. — Мне надо было послушать тебя, сменить место раньше. Тогда бы Ло'Ко остался жив, и близнецы...

Г'Са'Лид  остановила его, чуть сжав пальцами плечо.

— Невозможно предусмотреть всё на свете, — сказала она. — Но мы можем учиться на ошибках.

 Г'Кар кивнул, а потом неуклюже обнял ее. Г'Са'Лид  не стала вырываться.

— Обещаю, что всегда буду тебя защищать, — шепнул он ей на ухо.  — Обещаю, что  не брошу тебя в беде!

— Как и я... — тихо ответила она, прижимаясь к нему.


	5. В бегах

Г'Кар,  нахмурившись, сидел на краю теплого источника,  ожидая, когда Г'Са'Лид закончит плескаться.

— Нам надо поторапливаться, — сказал он в который раз,  украдкой глянув в ее сторону. — Здесь опасно находиться.  Слишком  открытая местность.        

Г'Са'Лид  яростно терла лицо и тело,  пытаясь избавиться от  запекшейся крови.

— Вместо того, чтобы ворчать,  тоже бы  помылся! – сказала она, плеснув в него водой.  – На тебя страшно смотреть!           

Г'Кар  поморщился, когда  вода намочила его  одежду.

— Вот и хорошо, что страшно.  Я, быть  может,  хочу наводить ужас на  наших врагов!           

Г'Са'Лид  покачала головой, а потом  с явной неохотой выбралась из  неглубокого зеленоватого озерца, с поверхности которого поднимался пар.  Будь ее воля, она бы  сидела в этом источнике вечность. Быстро натянув на себя украденную накануне рубаху, Г'Са'Лид  тяжело  вздохнула.  Одежда была ей велика. Но выбирать не приходилось.

— Я готова,  — сказала она, приблизившись к Г'Кару. Тот  повернулся к ней.  Лицо его было мрачно.      

Купание явно пошло Г'Са'Лид на пользу.  Из ее глаз исчезло  испуганное выражение,  она  снова  обретала уверенность в себе. А  вот Г'Кара снедали тревоги.  Они  теперь  находились в положении изгоев.  Собственного  убежища у них  не было. Вот  уже  несколько  дней им приходилось скитаться по Пограничной зоне,  ночуя то там, то тут. Банда  из Внешнего квартала объявила на них охоту, мстя за своего главаря.  Поэтому  они были вынуждены  шарахаться от каждой тени.  От голода уже сводило живот, но появиться на городском рынке означало  верную смерть.  Г'Кар  уже  начал всерьез  задумываться о том, чтобы  пойти к тем парням и вызвать их на открытый  бой.  Лучше умереть, сражаясь, чем влачить столь  жалкое существование. 

У Г'Са'Лид на этот  счет было иное мнение.  Она  предложила ему отправиться  в катакомбы, глубоко под землю,  чтобы в очередной раз  попытаться найти воинов Сопротивления.  Г'Кар  считал, что  это тоже один из видов самоубийства.

— А как же близнецы? – спрашивал он. — Неужели мы оставим их в лапах  тех  скотов?  Даже не попытавшись их отбить?            

Г'Са'Лид обычно при этих словах мрачнела.

— Мы вернем близнецов обратно, — сказала она, потирая  порез на ладони, — но  надо выждать некоторое время,  поднакопить сил…        

Г'Кар  дотронулся до  раны на своей руке.  И стиснул зубы.

Они похоронили Ло’Ко глубоко в катакомбах, как делали их предки до того, как появились центавриане. А потом поклялись всегда держаться вместе и защищать друг друга.  Для  закрепления  обета они сделали ножом  надрез на ладони и  смешали свою кровь.  Такая клятва считалась очень серьезной, и тот, кто нарушал ее, покрывал себя вечным позором.

— Нам надо  уйти в укрытие, Г'Са'Лид, —  сказал он, поманив ее за собой,  —  здесь  нельзя оставаться…           

 

 

* * *                         

Г'Кару снился кошмар.

Во сне  к нему пришел Ло'Ко,  весь в запекшейся крови, и спросил,  с жуткой улыбкой: «Где ты был, когда  они убивали меня?» А потом  появился  главарь банды из Внешнего квартала, которому он  перерезал горло.  Он  шел к нему, хрипя и покачиваясь, кровь хлестала из широкой раны на его шее, а скрюченные руки слепо шарили перед собой в поисках  своего убийцы. Г'Кар  хотел  закричать, но  с его губ сорвался только слабый хрип.  За спиной главаря маячили еще какие-то уродливые рожи,  в одном из этих  бледных призраков он  узнал того центаврианина, которого  ему пришлось застрелить  полтора года назад.  Выстрел  попал лорду Колтари точно в голову,   поэтому все лицо его представляло собой  обугленную бесформенную массу.

Г'Кар  разинул рот,   задыхаясь от ужаса.

«И это все,  что ты сделал? – услышал он  голос отца за своей спиной.  — Вот так ты  выполняешь данные тобой обещания? Ты обещал, что  будешь воевать против центавриан,  но что я вижу? Мой сын – бродяжка и вор! Ты позоришь свое и мое имя!»  

«Нет, папа,  это не так! – закричал Г'Кар  в отчаянии. — Я  сражаюсь против центавриан! И я отомстил  за тебя!..»

 

 

Слабый крик разбудил его.  Г'Кар  ошалело  тряс головой, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Потом он  понял, что кричит Г'Са'Лид.  Она металась на земле, тоже мучимая кошмарами.  Г'Кар  тронул ее за руку, пытаясь успокоить.

— Г'Са'Лид,  это просто сон! Очнись же!              

Она  резко села, уставившись на него расширенными  глазами. Кошмар постепенно  терял над ней власть.

— Нам надо уходить отсюда, — выговорила Г'Са'Лид, наконец.  — Немедленно! Мне здесь не нравится!          

— Мне тоже, —  пробормотал Г'Кар,  вспомнив недавний кошмар, — но сейчас мы никуда не пойдем. Наверху — ночь,  в это время лучше отсиживаться здесь...           

— Надо уходить немедленно! — настойчиво твердила Г'Са'Лид,  — иначе будет поздно… Мы окажемся в ловушке… _Неужели ты не понимаешь?!_   

Г'Кар  тяжело вздохнул, а потом кивнул.  Он знал, что с Г'Са'Лид  лучше не спорить в таких случаях.

Она поползла в сторону выхода, и он поплелся следом за ней...

 

 

* * *

Снаружи было очень темно и дул пронизывающий до костей ветер. Г'Кар  зашипел, когда горсть песка запорошила ему глаза.

— Внизу было гораздо лучше, — заворчал он, вытирая брызнувшие слезы. — Вряд ли мы найдем поблизости другое столь же удобное убежище…           

Новый порыв ветра чуть не сбил его с ног.  Гул стоял такой сильный, что  Г'Кар не услышал, что ему ответила Г'Са'Лид — ее слова отнесло в сторону.

Продолжая  проклинать ее  решение,  Г'Кар  пошел вдоль полуразрушенной стены брошенного дома,  придерживаясь за нее, чтобы не быть  сбитым ветром.

Вокруг них то и дело поднимались вихри маленьких песчаных смерчей,  из-за  которых Г'Кар  почти ничего не видел.

Внезапно  Г'Са'Лид  вцепилась ему в плечо, заставив остановиться.

— Слушай! – прокричала она ему на ухо.          

Он  напряг слух, но услышал только вой ветра в камнях.  Г'Кар  покачал головой.

— Слушай внимательно! – повторила Г'Са'Лид.  Он  склонил голову, а потом  разобрал в шуме ветра еще какой-то отзвук. До боли знакомый отзвук.

Выстрелы.

Г'Кар  резко обернулся  к Г'Са'Лид, его  глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Центаврианская облава! — крикнула она, и они побежали, стараясь уйти подальше от стрельбы.  Ветер  сбивал их с толку. Иногда им казалось, что они уже отошли далеко, но в следующее же мгновение выстрелы  раздавались чуть ли не у них над головами.

— Сюда! – крикнула Г'Са'Лид,  дернув его за собой.  — Быстрее!          

Перед ними оказалась длинная и узкая улица. Они бежали изо всех сил,  объятые ужасом,  но, когда вылетели из  темного переулка,  то увидели  впереди цепочку центаврианских солдат.

— Щрок! – выпалил Г'Кар,  застыв на месте. Центавриане заметили их и вскинули ружья.          

Г'Кар  помнил остальное смутно, как во сне. Помнил, что побежал в другую сторону, петляя,  дабы  выстрелы не задели его.  Г'Са'Лид, тяжело дыша, летела за ним. Потом  раздался грохот. Г'Са'Лид  вскрикнула, и Г'Кар,  испугавшись, что ее ранило, обернулся. Это  замедлило его бег. Он  увидел, что Г'Са'Лид   резко остановилась,  взмахнув руками.

Посмотрев вперед, Г'Кар тоже замер.  Прямо перед ним появился центаврианин в  блестящей каске, с винтовкой наперевес.  На мгновение их взгляды встретились. Потом  солдат вскинул оружие.

— Стреляй же! — услышал Г'Кар чей-то хриплый голос, говоривший  по-центавриански.  Скосив  глаза, Г'Кар  заметил еще одного  солдата с пистолетом в руке, вынырнувшего у них  за спиной.  Г'Са'Лид  вскрикнула и, подпрыгнув, ударила его ногой. Центаврианин  с пистолетом, выругавшись, упал.

— Беги! — крикнула она,  рванувшись вперед.

  Это  заставило Г'Кара очнуться и принять решение.

—  Нет, мы же поклялись сражаться вместе! —  крикнул он в ответ. А потом развернулся и бросился на  солдата с винтовкой.  Боднул его головой в живот. Тот упал, не ожидая такой прыти. Винтовка  звякнула о каменистую землю.  Г'Кар  тоже  покатился по земле.  Чьи-то  крепкие руки схватили его за шиворот.  Он  извернулся, пытаясь укусить  того, кто держал его.  Потом его  ударили по голове чем-то твердым и тяжелым: скорей всего — прикладом.

Перед его глазами все мгновенно расплылось, а потом мир  перевернулся и погас…  


End file.
